Before The Stars Were Infinite
by Silverstar
Summary: At first it all seemed like a dream, or maybe like a really cringe-worthy Hollywood movie, because somehow he had ended up back in time thanks to some sort of Government experiment. Finding a way to get home wasn't going to be nearly as hard as somehow convincing his brother that he had a family in the future, because why had everyone else lost their memory anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So I've been watching Terra Nova on Netflix after my cousin recommended it (thanks C!) and after drifting in and out of these exhausted states of mind where I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if there genuinely is a giant golden retriever sitting in my kitchen and that my best friend has seemingly turned into a red and gold butterfly, this weird AU story came to my mind. And seeing as I've only published one story in the Merlin fandom, this entire plot seems to fit a lot better in the Thunderbirds universe._**

 ** _And as you may have guessed from the updated version of Imprisoned By The Shadows, I took a lot of ideas from TAG 2015 and sort of re-created them to fit my story lines. In other words I liked the idea of EOS, so I created other AI's like her. Yay! How confusing... I'm sorry guys :(_**

 ** _Anyway, this may be confusing at first, but it will become clearer after the next couple of chapters. I'm going to try and keep to my schedule of updating every Saturday, but no promises because I've got exams coming up but I wanted to publish a multi-chapter story because I like reading the reviews after I've no doubt embarrassed myself by falling down the stairs in front of everyone again. :)_**

 ** _See you at the end of the chapter :)_**

* * *

 _'_ _Yet more people have gone missing bringing the total of supposed abductions up to a surprising figure of around fifty-two. The World Government are supposedly launching investigations, yet many rumours actually place them as the main contenders for the reasoning behind these disappearances, with several claims of some sort of secret project or experiment by the GDF requiring people…'_

"You're not even listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"That depends on who you're talking to right now." John finally removed his earphones and discarded the tablet on the side table to watch his frustrated brother over the holographic projector.

"I'm kind of talking to all of you," Alan shot back, glaring at his brothers as best he could. The only person who seemed to mildly interested in their younger brother's supposed warnings was the white cat curled up on Virgil's ankles as the middle Tracy lay slouched over the sofa, using Scott as a pillow. Even Gordon looked exhausted, which given that they'd just gone out on a full day of rescues, John could understand.

"Alright, cut to the chase, what's happening?" Scott called over, attempting to shove Virgil away from him and failing miserably, shooting a glare at Gordon who started sniggering.

Alan narrowed his eyes at them as if attempting to assess if they were genuinely paying attention this time round. John pointedly tossed the earphones over the back of the sofa, but not without checking the cat wasn't about to wreck them again. He still hadn't forgiven Virgil for last time his brother had allowed the pet to _play_ with any sort of technical equipment. It had, clearly, ended in disaster and a fire strewn lounge.

"You being serious this time round?"

"Yeah, we're sorry Allie," John called over, poking Gordon in the back as the red-haired man lay face down on the floor with a groan that sounded a hell of a lot like he was saying something uncomplimentary.

"Okay. Earthquake, just off the coast of Japan. Caused a hell of a lot of damage though, Magnitude 7.9 on the Richtor Scale. Buildings collapsed and there's a group of people trapped. You need to get them out, but the reason I'm warning you is because I was looking back at all this missing people cases-"

"Oh here we go," Gordon muttered, still completely motionless on the carpet. John was finding it very hard to resist throwing a cushion at him, but then again such a motion would require movement which would require energy, none of which he had. To be honest, he felt guilty for wishing someone else could rescue the people.

Even Virgil seemed like he couldn't care less. With the cat purring, it took a couple of moments for John to be certain that his brother hadn't genuinely fallen asleep. Flying when they were all this tired was going to require a lot of help from their AI's, and landing was still going to be a challenge.

"Oh shut up Gordy. Anyway, these people have always been taken at a rescue zone just after we leave, so that the disappearance could be put down to someone, you know -"

"Dying?" Gordon cut in, finally flopping over like a half dead fish to glance at the holographs, only to be met with an exasperated glare from his younger brother.

"Two things. One – I was _trying_ to be less insensitive, but yeah, dying. Two – I swear to god, Gordon, if I wasn't on Thunderbird 5 right now then I would kick your -"

"Alright guys, break it up." Scott muttered, with a pointed look at Gordon who immediately started protesting. "Virgil, you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Virg, rescue. Duty calls, unless you want Gordon flying '2?"

"Can't Solaris do it?"

Scott grinned, shaking his brother by the shoulder. "Maybe, but you still need to be there. And, you know, maybe if you got off me then I could fly '1?"

"Wha'? Oh shit, sorry."

"I am sleeping. Leave me alone." Gordon announced, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as Scott poked him in the side.

"Uh huh. Nice try kiddo, but I need a co-pilot when I'm this tired and so does Virg. You're in '2. Johnny, you're with me."

"I agree with the Goldfish actually; we should just sleep."

"So, what? They're going to rescue themselves?"

"Precisely!" John whined, glaring pitifully up at Scott who was clearly trying not laugh and failing miserably at the somewhat shocked expression Alan was wearing.

"Jeez you guys, what happened to you on the last rescue?"

"You do not want to know, but there is a reason Gordon's got a new high-score on Crossy Road."

"Nope, it was Jetpack Joyride."

"We are so _not_ discussing iPhone games right now."

* * *

The flight was mainly piloted by Solaris and Infinity - the two AI's so used to working together that they barely needed to say a word, instead letting Gordon listen to his iPod and Virgil half flick through the medical supply checklists and half sleep in his chair, despite protesting that he was awake every time Solaris made a sarcastically toned comment.

The earthquake had caused a lot of damage, despite Japan's normally well prepared defences against the worst natural disasters the world could throw at it, which was why it was one of their most rarely visited places. The rescue services certainly were capable of dealing with most of the injured victims themselves, but stabilizing the building so that the small group of scared people beneath the rubble could be released was definitely a job for Thunderbird 2's specialised equipment.

"Nice of you to finally get here," Scott commented after Virgil had landed the larger aircraft with the help of Solaris who seemed to understand that making fun of him at the moment was not the best of ideas.

"Oh don't even start," Virgil muttered as means of a reply, glancing over the slightly blurred holographic maps of the partly ruined city in front of him. Part of two skyscrapers was collapsed, and the rescue services were attempting to clear it, one young man speaking fast and frightened Japanese to John who was supposedly understanding every word, yet Virgil suspected EOS was acting as a translator.

"We don't need the Mole, it would probably just destabilise everything even more and the fires are mostly out. If anything, going in on just the hover sleds and using the laser cutters and grapple ropes would be the best plan of action."

"You're the Field Commander, tell me what you want me to do." His voice sounded unusually annoyed even to his ears, yet his brother didn't make a comment. It was probably down to the fact Scott was just as tired as the rest of them, but he was lot better at hiding it.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Gordon sounded irritatingly awake, practically bouncing up and down, although the adrenaline rush of a rescue never had seemed to wear off for the youngest two. Virgil wondered if he could get prosecuted for murder if he shoved his brother into one of the collapsed buildings under the excuse that he was too damn alive.

"Laser cutters, go in on hover sleds for extra speed and use grapple ropes if necessary." Scott told him before becoming distracted by John's somewhat desperate muttering of _help_ over the comms link as even EOS became unable to translate that quickly.

Gordon cast a frown over the dust covered ground, kicking casually at a loose roof tile that was shattered on the road beside his feet. "What if it collapses when we use the laser cutters?"

"Then we'll use the whatever it's called that we used on the bridge that time."

"It's that specialised foam stuff." John cut in, finally escaping from _creepy Japanese guy_ who for some reason was wearing a thick jumper despite the heat.

Alan laughed over the comms link again, putting his feet up on the control panel as he reached for another KitKat. He was probably the most awake out of all them at the moment, Virgil thought, feeling slightly guilty for being annoyed about Alan's regular sleeping patterns. The guy was lucky he wasn't dirt-side on the busiest month of the year so far.

"I'm sure Brains will be delighted that you've forgotten the name of it already." Alan mentioned, knowing instantly that Gordon would be cursing him quietly so that Scott couldn't hear. He couldn't help being awake, and besides, he was partly hyper on the sugar from the chocolate he'd consumed as snacks throughout monitoring the rescues.

"Alright then, what is it called?" Virgil asked him and there was an awkward silence until Scott returned from speaking with the official operators of the clean-up and rescue services.

"Who was supposed to learn Japanese again?"

"Johnny." Gordon had no qualms about throwing his brother in the spotlight for the blame, looking distinctly smug as he ducked the blond's light hit, dodging the punch easily.

"I'm tired," John shrugged as means of an excuse and Scott excepted it without a word. The next rescue call they got in was definitely being handed to Alan even if it involved dragging the kid down from Thunderbird 5 early just to deal with it.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with. It's a pretty easy job and if we work quickly then we get it done within the next two hours."

"If it doesn't then I am so falling asleep on my feet," Virgil told him, earning himself an exasperated grin as a response.

Gordon tucked a hover sled under his arm, watching a group of school-children in the distance hugging their parents. At least they were only dealing with adults this time around. He wasn't really in the mood to be able to cheer up kids in his usual energetic and joking manner.

"You coming or what?" Virgil called back to him, waiting by the entrance to the first building, scanning it through thermal imaging and waiting for Alan's response confirming that there were life signs.

"Yeah," He replied with a yawn, dragging the hover sled behind him and aware that he was going to be the one having to paint over the scratch marks afterwards. He honestly couldn't care less at this point though, following Virgil into the darkness, and not jumping like he usually did at the sudden snapping sound as one of his brother's weird green glow stick type things kicked into life, illuminating the passageway in front of them.

"Don't get yourself half killed this time around, right?"

He sniggered, glancing over at his sibling with a smirk. "I'll try."

"Uh-huh." The usual banter was replaced with silence, but neither of them minded. Talking took way too much effort anyway, even for Gordon.

"Hey guys, you're almost at those people, according to thermal scanning. Better get those laser cutters handy."

"Cool, thanks for the heads up Allie." Virgil responded, getting the sense that he sounded more like a robot that Solaris had when he'd first sort of met her, and that took some beating. The ground was slippery, a reminder that part of 2062 Japan involved underground business meeting rooms and water systems to try and prevent more building into the skies. Clearly many of the pipelines had been severed and were now flooding the rooms and corridors beneath the city.

"Shit. We've got less time than we thought," Gordon muttered, shaking one of his trainers indignantly as Virgil kicked some of the cold water over him. "Watch it."

"Yeah, sure. We're not even going for the movie quotes yet as far as banter's concerned, so good luck getting back at me."

Gordon just glared at him as a response, already silently plotting in his mind. Something including pink feathers and a parrot, probably, although he couldn't rule out switching the shampoo with hair dye again, which was always priceless.

"Gordy, are you okay?" Alan's voice sounded over the ear-piece he was wearing for the comms link – a temporary measure since his diving gear had flooded and wrecked his normal communication systems in his uniform in the last underwater rescue involving a cruise ship.

He yawned again, and blinked to clear his vision which was blurring slightly. No sleeping on the job, that was the rules right? "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"I figured. Good news is that Scotty and John have already cleared everyone from the other building, 'cos it was lot closer to the surface than we first thought."

"We?" Virgil asked, turning away from Gordon's watch to hide his smile from the video link as Alan paused before running a hand though his hair and admitting to his AI's assistance.

"Alpha may have helped a bit."

"I helped _a lot_ ," the AI cut in, sounding suspiciously like he was grinning as Alan shot a glare at the ceiling panels of the satellite.

"Traitor."

"Just having a conversation, Allie."

"Don't call me that, you sound like Scott and its really disturbing."

Virgil tapped the watch face to draw the youngest Tracy's attention back to them. The laser cutters were slicing through the door easily, melting the rusted metal and sending it slithering to the floor like water.

"Hi everyone, it's okay now…oh shit I forgot you don't speak English." Gordon began before trailing off and shooting Virgil a helpless look, who shrugged back at him.

"Um, Solaris, explain?"

There was a soft laugh from the radio before Virgil's AI began to speak in clear tones, and the frightened people relaxed slightly, looking a lot less freaked out by Gordon. _Who wasn't freaked out by Gordon?_ Virgil thought to himself, struck by the thought that it was beginning to get a lot darker in the partly collapsed corridor, which meant he needed to light up another glow stick and yes, he had completely forgotten the technical term Brains called them, but oh well.

"Is it just me, or are you catching sight of someone following us?" Gordon murmured when they ended up walking next to each other at the back of the group. The most serious injury was a long gash down a middle aged man's left forearm, but it wasn't too serious and Virgil would prefer to let the first aid guys on site check it out.

He glanced over his shoulder on instinct, and frowned. "I think you're imagining it. We're all tired anyway."

Gordon didn't look convinced, subconsciously shifting closer to his brother as though they were kids in Kansas again. Virgil didn't say a word, but lit up a second glow stick and handed it to his brother, figuring that the extra light would make the darkened corridor seem a lot less intimidating.

Stepping out into the light, he blinked, and then found himself staring at a pure white ceiling.

So, totally unlike him but what the actual hell was going on, because he was most certainly not in Japan anymore – he freaked out.

"Put your hands up and stop trying to punch my colleague!" A loud voice full of authority snapped through the air sharply, and he froze catching sight of the gun pointed directly at him. Taking a few steps backwards, he hit the wall and found himself completely trapped until a familiar blond figure stepped into view in the doorway.

"Leave him alone, he's with me. He just woke up, he's one of the newbies."

 _Guy with a freaking gun_ shoved Virgil towards the doorway with a distinct frown. "Take your friend home Tracy before he causes anymore damage."

"Will do."

"Johnny, what the actual-"

"Wait," John instructed him, reaching out to scan his pass over a keypad which triggered the glass door to hiss open. The bright sunlight outside was blinding for a moment and it took a moment for his eyesight to adjust until John pushed him down onto a bench firmly and then half jumped down next to him.

"What's going on?" He murmured, half terrified. "One minute I was with Gordon in Japan, and then I'm waking up here."

"Yeah, it's the same for all of us," John confirmed, waving at a young woman dressed in a camouflaged jumpsuit as she walked past to a jeep of some kind. "All those missing people who disappeared, are here."

"And we just joined the list," Virgil realised aloud, staring around at his surroundings only to jump as a loud noise broke through the air. No one seemed concerned at the steady thuds in the distance, and he jumped up only to trip over and catch sight of the large creature in the distance, watching them from over a fence.

"John. What the _hell_ is that?"

John winced, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he stood up and glanced at the massive creature without seeming at all concerned. "Virg, don't freak out, okay? I saved the most important thing until last. That animal is an _abydosaurus._ "

"So it's a dinosaur?"

"Yes. Somehow we've all travelled back in time to some sort of different dimension, to the Jurassic period of a different universe, with the same planet earth though."

"We're in the age of the dinosaurs?" Virgil stared at him, fighting the rising flood of panic.

John nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay." And then he blacked out.

* * *

"Welcome to our camp. What do you remember?" The young woman sat on the end of the bed he'd woken up from, her hand briefly drifting through his hair in a silent act of comfort. She had red paint on her face, like a cave woman yet the technology in the room revealed that they were not by any means ignorant of the revelations in the world of science.

He sat up, rubbing a finger along his arm and finding more of the orange and red patterns inked along his skin. "Not much."

"You remember your name though?"

"Yeah." He frowned, running a hand through his hair and finding scraps of leaves like he'd been crawling through a forest. It was incredibly hot, and he could hear bugs whirring in distance, and tropical bird song. There was a loud thudding every now and then.

"Don't mind the dinosaurs. They only attack when it gets closer to night fall and even then we always make sure every one of our team mates has their own gun." The woman smiled, holding out a welcoming hand which he accepted. Her palms seemed unnaturally warm like she was recovering from some kind of illness.

"Our camp is amongst the tree tops, a bit like tree houses as you would know them." He took in the dappled sunlight filtering over the floorboards like a carpet, acknowledging the offering of a bottle of water which she offered him. "I am called Maria and I am our healer. Our leader is Anna and she says that our mission is to take out the other settlement. She can somehow speak to the future, to 2062."

"2062?" He asked curiously, sitting down with his back to the wall as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him slightly. "That seems familiar."

"That is your world. We're not sure exactly how the portal works yet." Maria glanced down at an electronic device in her hands, sweeping with her finger to the left along the glass screen until she came to his file, and her gaze swept over the names of relatives.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, just a couple of questions." She replied smoothly, her tanned skin illuminated by the sunlight. "Name?"

"Scott," He answered instantly. At least that was one thing he could remember.

"And do you know someone called Alan, or someone called Gordon?"

He frowned, but the names didn't spark any recognition. "No."

* * *

 ** _So, leave a review if you want, tell me what you thought, and I will see you soon as long as I don't lose internet at my job tomorrow. WiFi here in the UK is awful in places!_**

 ** _Kat x._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _This chapter got pretty dark at the end, sorry. Still confusing, I'm afraid, but I guess it will stay that way for a bit longer. Maybe I should have put one of the genres as Mystery or Angst instead._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

At first the only sounds he could hear were the unusual bird song, and a high pitched buzzing as an iridescent beetle hovered by the window, much larger than any he'd seen before. Somehow he'd got to a room, and the bed he was lying on was actually just the same as in 2062. Trying not to attract too much attention, he opened his eyes slightly to take in the new surroundings.

The room itself wasn't that bad, with the walls painted a mint green colour and the floorboards a warm oak colour. There weren't many pieces of furniture, with the bed included, and a carpet drape over the floor. Sunlight streamed in through the window to tinge the air warmer.

"Hey, look who finally woke up," John greeted him from where he was sitting on the window sill staring out at the group of people gathering in the middle of the clearing for a meeting. Virgil hadn't even realised he was there. Petition against mind readers anyone? Alan would certainly sign up.

"So this wasn't some sort of crazy dream?" Virgil muttered, sitting up and reaching for the spare t-shirt on the chair next to the bed, the fabric cool and a welcome relief from the almost unbearable heat. John leapt down from the window sill like a cat and shrugged.

"Nah, 'fraid not. We need to go - there's an introduction to this place and all newbies are required."

"Great," He muttered sarcastically before swatting at an overly large winged insect that looked a bit like a cross between a dragon fly and an ant. Some sort of loud siren sounded before speakers blared someone's voice across the settlement, announcing the calling of the meeting and summoning them to the clearing.

John took one look at him and sniggered. "We really need to get you some new gear."

"Says the guy dressed up like something out of a comic book."

John glanced down at the jumpsuit he was wearing and cracked a grin, looking almost overly cheerful as he tugged a comb through his hair. The top was reinforced with some sort of army type jacket, the gun tucked into his belt different to any seen in 2062.

"Check out my job and then you'll understand the uniform." He replied, before tossing a snack-bar to his brother. "Hurry up, and I wouldn't recommend the sneakers."

Virgil glared at the blue footwear beside the bed in frustration. "They're yours – they wouldn't fit me anyway."

The courtyard that the podium was stood in front of was packed, and Virgil found himself relying on John to find a spot at the front next to a young woman with dark hair who dressed similarly to his brother. Exotic looking trees surrounded the paving stones, a group of reptilian birds crouched amongst the higher branches.

"A lot of you may be wondering what you're doing here." An older man with dark hair seemed to be in charge as he lent closer to the microphone, his gaze flickering to a younger woman who seemed to be in her early thirties, who stood just to his left, her hand hovering just above her gun at all times as she listened in to the radio frequencies of the guards on the perimeter preventing any certain Jurassic creatures from entering the camp.

"That's one way of putting it," Virgil muttered under his breath and John cast him a frown, with a single motion to signal for silence.

"All I can tell you is that since I arrived here, and more of you started joining me, we have learnt to survive. This is a new start, and this is your home from now on. We all have a job to do, and I expect you to play your part. We all get along here, and although the neighbours are less than friendly to say the least, I promise you that you'll be happy here. In other words, welcome to Terra Nova."

There was a short crackle of static before the speakers died away and people began to filter away from the main square, excited voices chattering to one another.

"John, I've got a team headed out to check out the north west perimeter, and you mentioned you wanted to take readings out in that area?"

"Area Four?"

"Yeah." The man from the speech, who was seemingly in charge of the entire operation spoke from the podium as he jumped down, closely followed by the young woman. The crowd was still dispersing, with a small group of children chasing each other in and out of the market stalls.

"Readings?" Virgil queried, earning himself a smirk from his brother, who turned his attention to the man in front of them. Something scientific clearly, he figured, watching the short conversation for a moment before the woman laughed softly.

"You're new, aren't you? You two related?"

"Brothers." He replied, his gaze flickering down to where her hand was hovering over her gun still, despite no apparent reasons visible.

"They're bloody pests," She told him, with a note to the reptilian bird with the long talons clinging to the top of a fence post, eager yellow eyes glinting in the bright light. "And vicious too. That's what's the guns are for, if you were wondering." There was a pause, broken by the bird song, and John's tapping of his left foot against the dust as he leant over a holographic map of the seemingly endless forest soaked landscape beyond the fences and gates. "I'm Rachel."

"Virgil." He accepted the handshake, before catching sight of the unusually shaped vehicles that seemed like they belonged in an army camp. A dark grey in colour, streaked with an ivy tinged paint streaked over the exterior metal, it was curved, and small, with no doors for easy access – or escape considering on how you looked at it. His engineering side was already intrigued by the strange design as he watched the vehicles slowing to a stop by the gates.

"Right, that's our cue to go. John, hurry up. You need anything?" Rachel asked, her voice raised over the sound of the engines, and the piercing shriek of the reptilian bird which took off, a much larger wing span than he'd been expecting as he ducked on instinct.

"Got everything right here." John replied, patting the hologram projector built into some sort of small device which fitted easily into his uniform. "Is Virg coming, Adam?"

The dark haired apparent commander shrugged, casting a grin at Virgil who snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. "If he wants to."

"Can he shoot?" Rachel commented, the question clearly requiring an answer. John glanced over at her, from his position next to Adam.

"Better than me."

"Good. Then he can join us."

* * *

The gates opened easily at a single command from Adam, who took the wheel with a single wave to the young soldier who was clad in the typical army type clothing. The track which lay in front of them, leading into the sprawling mass of foliage was rough, but well-worn with ferns framing the edges. Tall trees fanned the skies above with large green bracken, casting sun filtered shadows over the vehicles, which moved forwards in their seemingly slow procession.

"Not scared of going fast, I hope?" Adam's tones implied that it was more of a statement than a genuine question. Virgil withdrew his hand from out the window, feeling the warm wind against his skin to shake his head. It was no good flying a supersonic aircraft for a living if he was scared of speeds. Which just brought his thoughts back to Alan again, because the kid had spent the last week trialling some new space skateboard or whatever the technical name was. Damn the memories.

"Good." Adam flashed him a wide grin before pressing his foot down, sending the car skidding forwards before regaining control and practically flying over the moss covered forest floor, heading for the hillside seen in the distance, just about visible through the trees.

Virgil paid more attention to the surroundings, catching sight of what seemed like a drawing on the cliff face they were passing as Adam kept close to the river side. The water splashed up every now and then as the wake of the car caused ripples over the cool surface. The images suggested that there were others who didn't belong nor were a part of Terra Nova.

"Coelurosauria," Adam mentioned suddenly, pointing out of the car to where a medium sized reptile cocked its head on one side, yellow eyes studying them intently before returning to its feeding. The markings over its scaly skin scattered with feathers were somewhat familiar from the posters up back in the Terra Nova market site and Virgil made a mental note to try and learn how to identify the creatures. It seemed like he was stuck in this place for a while longer, even if he wasn't sure if anything was real or not.

"Dangerous?" He found himself replying, waiting for Adam's reply with baited breath. Getting attacked by some sort of dinosaur he'd only ever seen on Alan's old books from Kansas was not on his bucket list, despite Gordon's jokes otherwise from time to time.

"Not to us right now, as we have weapons." Adam patted the shape of the metal gun attached to his belt with a fond smile that seemed somewhat unnatural. "But I wouldn't want to come face to face with one without ammo. They're protective of their nests and that one's a female, you can tell by the ring of feathers around the throat. They're a different shade to the rest. Also, a male would have a longer tail."

"In other words don't annoy them?" Virgil asked earning himself a chuckle as Adam sped up again, rubbing his chin.

"Great advice there." There was a pause, before he spoke again. "John's our leading field scientist here, which means he gets weapons and the same uniform just slightly changed from the soldiers, if you were wondering."

"Scientist."

"Yeah. Said his friend was one, and that's who he picked everything he knows up from."

 _Brains,_ Virgil figured, glancing out to where the clouds had drifted over the sun, coating the landscape in a dimmer light. "I know."

"We're going to have to find a job for you." Adam continued, studying him for a moment, before letting the vehicle slow to a halt, the thick grass at the bottom of the hill feathery in texture as Virgil drifted his hand across the tips.

"Permission to go off and take samples of the area, Commander?" John called over, landing easily as he jumped out of the not yet stopped second car, earning himself an exasperated look from Rachel.

"Stop that, you're going to get yourself killed some day if I have to speed up suddenly."

"I'm good." John replied back, and glanced back to Adam for confirmation, before grabbing Virgil's arm and half dragging him across the tall grass filled hillside to the small outcrop of trees. Brightly coloured feathers scattered the ground and he leaned over to filter them through his fingers, the soft strands dusty.

"Scientist, huh?" He spoke up at last, glancing over to where John was leaning against a tree, fiddling with the hologram projector.

"Field Scientist. There's a difference. I get to come out here, and actually see the action first hand, whereas the others are stuck back in Terra Nova unless they get recruited to defence army." John replied without looking up. He set the projector on the ground before retrieving the feathers from his brother with a pointed look.

"Nice one. How do we get back to 2062, though?"

John averted his gaze to stare intently at the feathers and scales which Virgil felt sure could not require that much attention.

"Johnny."

"I don't know. I don't think we can, at least for the time being." He spoke up at last, tucking the feathers into his backpack with care not to damage them, before turning to the claw marks over the splintered wood of the tree trunk.

"Wait, what? And why the hell am I here, but not Gordon? He was right next to me for God's sake."

"I don't know, for crying out loud Virg. We arrived at the same time, but you're the only one who didn't wake up straight away. I've spent an entire three weeks pretty much by myself, checking you're okay and trying to figure out a life here before they understand how to get back to 2062, so don't throw all that crap at me. Ask Adam. The guy's clearly got secrets."

Virgil studied him for a moment before a shadow flickered through the tree tops with an audible rustle. A second later a branch snapped and John stopped taking scans of the ground by the supposed nesting site to glance over at his brother.

"Please tell me that was you."

"No such luck. Damn I miss our IR equipment."

"You and me both." There was a low hiss, before leaves fluttered down from above. Whatever the creature was, it was large and John cursed under his breath. "Velociraptor. They attack from above. Its stalking us."

The clicking of claws as the reptile slowly slunk between the shadowy foliage above them died down slightly and Virgil froze. "What's it doing?"

"Shut up and stay behind me." Right, because now John was in full blown over protective mode. Nice. Not happening though. He considered reaching for the nearest broken branch as the splintered end was pretty sharp, but still wouldn't pierce the skin of the fierce predator attempting to hunt them. John's hand slid down to wrap around his gun. "When I say run, you run, no questions asked."

"It's not us its after," Virgil realised aloud, at the same time as the reptile landed heavily on the forest floor and set its sight on the unaware Adam and Rachel who stood talking as the maps spread out in front of them across the roofs of the cars fluttered in the breeze slightly.

"Oh shit." John muttered, slamming his hand down on the radio. "Adam, you got incoming." There was a crackle of static and no reply as the creature slunk over the grass, scenting the air and crawling ever closer.

"Do we shoot it, or what?"

"Um…yes?" John glanced over at him, shrugging. "I've never actually had to kill one before."

The Velociraptor kept close to the ground, long claws sinking into the mud as it prepared to pounce and Virgil reached for the gun. "I'm a better shot. Now hurry up."

"What the actual f-" John trailed off as his sibling took off in a sprint. "Goddammit, I hate you sometimes." The radio didn't work still, and he took to yelling at his friend to see if Adam would hear him. Rachel was much more used to the sounds of the reptiles they shared their world with, and spun round on the spot the second the clicking of the talon like claws hit her hearing, reaching instinctively for her weapons to realise she'd left it in the truck.

"Son of a-" The Velociraptor pounced, reaching out with a snarl normally seen in the CGI films until a shot rang out.

"You never told me he was that good." Adam called across to John who met Virgil's look with a shocked expression. His brother seemed equally as surprised as he lowered the gun – shooting practise since the Hood's attack was normally limited to only Gordon hitting the targets.

The large reptile was out cold, and Rachel nudged it with one foot, before John joined her, the thick blood of the creature slipping from a shoulder and head wound which had been the one to knock it into the realms of unconsciousness, large glinting eyes slid shut.

"Can I bring it back for testing? If we can work out what it's been eating in the past twenty-four hours, then I'll know which areas are its territory so we can adapt our weapons."

"Go ahead." Adam instructed, before nodding to the young soldier hanging around nearby, cropped short brown hair pushed back from his forehead as he watched the scene, scrutinising Virgil with a curious gaze. "Sanders. Help get this thing back to base, and drug it. I don't want it waking up on the ride back." The young man snapped to attention at his last name, a brief nod confirming he had heard and understood.

"And Tracy?" Rachel laughed as both John and Virgil turned as Adam folded his arms, watching Virgil with narrowed eyes. "We need some extra security around here."

"Wait, what?"

"Security Officer, Command One. In other words, same job as Rachel here. Good job rookie, I'm impressed and your brother will confirm that's hard to achieve."

* * *

It took a couple more days for him to finally get his strength back, and Maria flitted in and out of the room every couple of hours before Scott ventured down from the tree tops to the campfire where several people were gathered, chatting amongst themselves. The same colourful paint was swirled across their skin as they kept close to the protective flames.

"Scott, you're finally awake." Maria called over. "I mean, you know, down from the medical centre."

Personally he didn't think the tree house type structure swept clean of leaves with a few extra blankets than the rest of the camp would count as an infirmary but he kept his thoughts to himself, instead greeting her with a grin and joke, before catching sight of the tall woman around his height who unfolded herself from a hammock stretched between the foliage.

"Scott Tracy. Welcome to the Raptor's camp."

"That's a type of dinosaur," was his only reply as he mentally face-palmed. That had to be the first thing he said to her?

She regarded him with a cool look, a slight trace of amusement flickering behind the cold features before she introduced herself. "Anna."

"You're in charge," He reflected, thinking back to the memories of Maria's brief introduction a day earlier of the small settlement. Anna tilted her head on one side, thick dark hair tied back falling over her shoulder as she examined him. He got the distinct impression it was some sort of test as he glanced around the campsite. "Raptors, huh?"

"Terra Nova gave us the name. We didn't part on good terms to say the least."

"Terra Nova." He murmured, meeting her gaze. "They're the bad guys."

"Damn right they are. We have to take them down, no matter what the cost." She waited for his response and he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"I'll be pretty good at that, with a military background."

She relaxed, her shoulders dropping as she backed out of the tense and defensive stance she'd been holding into a more at ease posture. "You must be hungry. This is Jay, and Alec. They're friendly, and given your background the three of you would get along quite well. I've got attack plans to strategize. See you around."

Scott watched her leave, before a hand clamped down on his shoulder and he found himself staring into a pair of sea green eyes. "I'm Jay," the young man introduced himself. "And that's Alec." The other man seemed slightly older, with blond hair and grey eyes, lifting a hand in a welcoming gesture before returning to his food, scoffing on a bread roll and the meat rations.

"Anna's intense." He muttered and Jay laughed, shoving him down onto a log that doubled up as a seat, reaching for the metal flask and tossing it to him.

"Yeah, but she's got good reason to be. Terra Nova's got more people than all of us put together, and besides, they have her son."

Scott glanced over to where Jay was sat, his skin glowing an amber hue as the firelight reflected off him, eyes glinting in the dim light. There was a faint humming and then Alec leapt up to bring one hand slamming down on a massive beetle which disintegrated into a yellow liquid, crushed against the forest floor.

Jay caught sight of his expression and chuckled, picking up an orange paint dripping brush to creature another image on Scott's wrist. "Welcome to the Raptors' Camp. I hope you paid attention to any past survival training, because no jokes buddy, you're gonna need it."

* * *

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, what do you remember?" The tall woman in front of him was stressed, running a hand through short brown hair, her business suit slightly crumpled as she paced back and forth.

"I told you," He replied with exaggerated silence as he leant back against the wall, feeling the cool concrete against his skin. He was probably running a fever with the amount of chemicals they'd added into the drink earlier. He should have known better than to drink it, but the room was overly hot. "I don't know anything."

"I don't believe that for a second." Her voice was cold, void of any emotion as she leaned forwards, overly long nails painted a dark blood red as she placed a hand under his chin, tilting his face up so that he was looking directly at her. "Tell me what you know."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." The slap was sharp, her nails were pointed, and he licked his lips, spitting blood onto her perfectly shone shoes. She stepped back in disgust, a glare covering her features.

"You will co-operate."

"With the GDF, yes. Not with some creepy unknown testing agency who want money by finding these missing people, and ransoming the relatives."

"You are the only person whose been next to one who has gone missing and yet you didn't disappear. What makes you different?"

"Oh c'mon honey, I'm awesome. That makes me different from bloody Goldfinger over there, doesn't it?" In his defence, the scientist that folded one leg over the over, fists clenched with anger did look like someone out of a James Bond film. He figured he would pay for it later. Red against white walls, white tiles.

God he hated white. He would hate red too, but red was Alan's favourite colour, so he liked it still.

"You're of no worth to me, you realise?"

He shrugged, focussing on the blood covering her shoes. Red against white…better remember. They went missing, and Alan was freaking out, so he went to talk to the police officers to find out what the hell was happening, and of course that was a trap. Someone betrayed him, mentioning he'd been next to Virgil when everything had gone to hell.

Welcome to the white cell, and the red room.

 _"_ _Hey, Gordy?"_

He froze, glaring at her. "It's not live." She informed him, as he returned to watching the video screen. Alan seemed to be in a library, given the background behind him. At least he seemed to be okay, although he wasn't on Tracy Island for certain.

 _"_ _They said that you would see this. They told me that you just have to tell them some stuff, and then you can leave. Apparently we're not prisoners, but I think you must be because you wouldn't leave me by myself. I can go into town, and I think we're in some part of China, but they only give me half an hour and then we have to come back here. Johnny would be pleased, because they have Sherlock Holmes here in the library. So, um, just tell them what they want to know so we can go home, and maybe Scott, John and Virgil will have turned up by now?"_

"He's right you know," She commented. He ignored her. Focus on Alan. How had he even ended up here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be on Thunderbird 5?

 _"_ _I miss you guys, and one more thing – when we get out of here, I'm taking the next flight to Kansas, for infinity."_ The teenager seemed casual, but Gordon caught the hint and fought to hide the grin. Infinity actually meant his AI, and Kansas meant home, so someone was helping from Tracy Island.

The video clip ended, and the woman turned to face him. "So, you ready to talk yet?"

He clenched his fists against the red stained sheets, before staring defiantly back her. "Go to hell."

* * *

 _ **Warned you it was dark. I used to only be cruel to John, but for some reason I seem to have switched to writing for Gordon instead. No idea why.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review please?**_

 _ **Kat x.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the review, and here is the next promised chapter. This should explain a bit more about why no one was particularly shocked about ending up in a different time frame._**

* * *

"To your left." Rachel's voice rung out over the communication links, and the red light on the hologram map projected from Virgil's watch blinked steadily, betraying the location of the dinosaur. According the identification leaflets strung up around the market square, it was an Allosaurus – a vicious reptile that usually had ivy green and mustard yellow markings stretched over its skin in a graphitised painting.

"Got it," He replied, brushing away the long strands of bracken tumbling down from the frayed leaves above him which made up the tropical canopy. There was a soft crunching sound as heavy footsteps slithered over the fallen twigs, and progressed forwards at a steady pace before there was a low growl behind him, sending a flood of warmth over his uniform.

"It's targeting you."

"Yeah, no shit Johnny." He muttered back, allowing the sarcasm to drip into the tones of his voice as he turned round to come face to face with gleaming amber eyes. The dark pupils of the Jurassic born creature narrowed to slits before it took off into a sprint after him. Propelling himself up using the hanging ivy, he slid into the fork of the tree nearest to him and pressed down on the trigger, hitting the bark to the left of the Allosaurus and sending wooden splinters scattering over the scaly skin of the creature before it ducked away and went plunging into the trap they had set for it earlier.

He slid down the ivy like it was a ladder, tucking his gun back into his holder and touching the ear piece with a self-satisfied grin. "Mission completed, and we have one very annoyed Allosaurus."

"Thank you," John called back over the radio frequency and Virgil activated the video link screen on his watch with a frown.

"Are you laughing because I almost got eaten by a dinosaur?"

"What? No, I mean, maybe. Uh, would that be a problem?"

Virgil glared at him. "You are so going to be the one to pay for next supplies from the market, you jerk."

"Break it up you two," Rachel remarked, the distant rumbling of the jeep approaching through the forest before a high pitched whistle broke through the connection. Almost dropping the radio in surprise, Virgil mentally cursed having the ear piece switched on as his hearing was partly deafened for a few moments.

"What the hell was that?" He asked the second the soft blue waves sprung up on the hologram projector as a silent signal the radio links were back up and running again. There wasn't a reply and he tapped the screen again before kicking at a tree stump. "Well that's just great." A low growl rumbled like thunder from the trapped Allosaurus and he grinned. "Yeah, you agree with me too."

The jeep broke into the clearing, skidding in the drying mud as Rachel slammed down on the brakes, barely casting the dinosaur a glance as she locked eyes with him. "Get in, now."

"What about the Allosaurus?"

"Terra Nova needs us back – we've got a Raptor attack." She explained sharply, her voice curt as she reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist in a vice like grip, pulling him into the grey streaked vehicle and accelerating over the rough terrain.

Virgil reached for the gun again automatically before glancing up and staring as he caught sight of the small plume of smoke being propelled into the air. The distance sounds of thunder were not Tyrannosaurus footsteps like he'd suspected, but instead were the noises of the shells from the Raptors' hitting the defence walls of Terra Nova. The shock waves flung a couple of the silhouetted figures back from the gates, before bright flashes of red and amber betrayed gun shots that rang out, cutting through the air sharply.

"Can't we go any faster?" He asked Rachel instantly, clenching his fists as the jeep rose into the air as the woman sped over a ditch, slamming back down with a high-pitched screech to the gears as the vehicle skidded full pelt into the dust drenched track leading to the first gates of the protected Terra Nova complex.

"Planning on it. Cover me." She replied, before leaning back and smashing her own firearm down on the extra gas tanks, which acted like a jetpack, propelling the vehicle through the air much faster as she returned to wrapping her hands around the truck's steering column. The Raptors' group spun round, tall woman shouting orders before a series of metal bullets collided with the side of the truck with a terrifying force. Virgil leaned out of the side, aiming at the nearest fighters and taking down two of them, grazing the third, before another figure appeared and threw something towards them. The glinting metal skidded along the ground before attaching itself to the underside of the truck and a quickening ticking sound met his ears.

"Shell!" He yanked Rachel from the truck, collapsing in a heap on the ground as the truck carried on ahead, before a cloud of fire exploded underneath it sending it straight through the gates where the first line of the Terra Nova army was waiting. Fire lit up the skyline, streaking along the fences at a shocking speed.

"Virgil?" Adam's voice sounded in his ear through the comms link and he spun round to come face to face with one of the Raptors.

"Little preoccupied here," he replied quickly, lashing out and smashing his fist onto the other man's ribs, sending him skidding back. "Give me a minute." Reaching for the gun, he skidded round in a circle before an explosion behind him sent him flying through the air. Someone appeared in front of him and he caught sight of the glistening polished silver of a knife before red blossomed over the enemy's clothing and they fell back.

"You're welcome," Rachel told him pointedly as he scrambled to his feet, blowing the smoke away from the barrel of her gun and then setting her sights on the smouldering gates to Terra Nova.

"Thanks. Adam?"

"Get back here, we need you."

"Count me in." He replied before breaking into a sprint, shooting at anyone who came close before fire exploded to his left, sending Rachel collapsing to the ground. "Shit!" A single nod from the woman as she leapt back into a run across the spark covered grass sent him back into a sprint through the fire consumed gates, half tripping in the ash covered ground before Adam grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him upright.

"Glad you finally decided to show up," The older man remarked with a smirk as Virgil glared back at him before spinning round and ducking as more debris came collapsing a few metres away. "Raptors decided to put in an appearance. We need to keep the fight between us and them, or civilians are going to get hurt."

"No problem." He announced, reaching for the nearest weapon and dumping his previous gun on the fire as it was out of ammo. "Plan?"

"Other than kick their asses?" Adam asked him dryly and gave him a brief nod. "Shell them until they leave. If Anna gets close, then we want to try and capture her but she's clever and she won't give us the opportunity until you catch that new guy who's good at shooting." Virgil gave him a questioning look and he elaborated. "Anna's the leader."

Virgil scanned the flame soaked clearing in front of the wreckage of the gates before he caught sight of a lone figure silhouetted against the amber fire. It was the same guy who'd sent the truck up in explosions and he took a second to line up the targeting system on the new weapons before letting the scanner run over his fingerprint to confirm he was of high enough status to blow the enemies sky high.

The ground nearest to the _assassin guy_ as Virgil had nicknamed him exploded and the man tripped backwards before catching his balance and spinning round before targeting the north section of the defences.

"Tony, they're aiming for your end," He called over the radio, casting a glance to where the other soldier stood at ready to fire by the other end of the fences. The grass that usually smothered the wood was flattened by the force of the blast and he was given a clear shot at the main group of fighters.

"Hold your fire, they're getting ready to charge," Adam reported through the crackle of static choking the radio feed. "John, how's your eye in the sky?"

Virgil tilted his head back to catch sight of a small hand-reared and tame Pterosaur, a barely visible camera glinting in the light of the flames, attached to its back as it did a full circle of the Raptors outside the fences that were about to give way.

"Going in for a closer look." John muttered in way of an answer and the small flying reptile swooped in closer at the command, before gun shots fired out from the unidentified assassin guy which Virgil thought had been taken out at the earlier explosion. "Motherf- No, no, no, you are not taking out my Pterosaur."

"Yeah, you two are practically married," He joked, touching a finger to the ear-piece as more static screeched through his hearing. A metal framed object skidded along the ground and landed next to his feet as it flew from the sky and it took a moment before recognition dawned and he cursed, flinging himself behind Adam's truck as the shell exploded, taking down the fences. Raptors flooded through the open Terra Nova and there was a scream from Tony's end of the comms link as fire erupted along the last standing fences.

John's Pterosaur dropped from the sky like a bullet before regaining control and crashing through the closed window of the blond's lab, where a relieved shout echoed through the radio.

"Can somebody please deal with that sniper, he is seriously causing some problems," Rachel reported as she stood up to take another shot to her left before ducking back down behind an abandoned market stall.

Virgil bit back a curse as pain exploded along his right leg as shrapnel showered down on him from the rooftops of the gateposts that creaked with an audible wail as they began to collapse. "On it," He reported, sliding out from under the truck and aiming at the nearest shooter, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as the woman collapsed to ground clutching her side. "One down, about twenty more to go." He chucked an exploded bomb through the air towards a group of well defended Raptors and fire consumed the shadow cloaked figures instantly.

"Thank you," Adam called back from his position on the look-out post, taking down the extra fighters running from the forest clad hillside just out of the Terra Nova settlement.

"No problem," Virgil shot back as he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a shot to shoulder from assassin guy before he sprung up on top of the market stall and then dragged him down to the dust and smoke filled ground. Assassin guy tugged his mask further up over his face, red patterns smothering his skin as he spun round, landing a punch that stung. "Holy-"

Virgil leapt out of the way as bullets hit the ground where he'd been a second before, instead kicking out and unhooking assassin guy from his seemingly perfect balance, only to have a hand hook around his ankle and another punch made contact.

"You okay?"

"Really not the time to talk," He muttered and John fell silent again, although bullets rained out around the other Raptors from the scientific experiments complex. Fire raked at the edges of his uniform, and Virgil dropped into a roll, landing back on his feet and smashing the nearest item down on the assassin's shoulder, successfully hooking his fingers around the mask and dragging it away to reveal the identity.

"Why the hell don't you shoot him?" Adam's voice yelled in his ear as he froze, taking a step back as he took in the identity of the person in front of him.

"Scott?" He whispered in disbelief and there was a pause in which his brother lowered the gun to stare at him for a few seconds before pulling the trigger again.

"Who the hell are you?"

Someone knocked him to the ground as the gun fired, skimming past him and he kicked his saviour off him to realise the Raptors were leaving.

"Don't thank me," John announced sarcastically before taking in his shell-shocked expression. "What happened?"

"You know damn well what happened. Why is Scott with them? Although, more to the point, why doesn't he remember me?"

John didn't reply instead staring at the nearest flames without saying a word, as though trying to avoid having to answer at all, digging his fingers into the mud and ash.

"Is this perfectly alright to you? We've somehow travelled back in time, we have no idea where the rest of our family is, and now our older brother has spontaneously decided to try and kill me? Will someone please tell me what the hell is happening?"

"Shut up," John hissed before shoving him down into the mud caked ground, ash smothering his features as he glared at his brother. "Don't say a word to anyone, okay? I don't know what this place really is, but every time I ask questions I wake up not remembering everything. Keep quiet, and whatever you do, do not make a fuss. You want to know why the panic hasn't set in yet? Because they dose you with something, some medical drug that supposed to be used to calm people down, except it never worked properly. All it did was make them forget. If you come through that portal in a certain way, then you get a higher dose of it and it wipes your memory of everything. The Raptors come through in that certain way."

"What?" Virgil muttered back, attempting to scramble free and failing as his injured leg gave out on him in a stinging sensation.

"Keep quiet, or they'll wipe your memory, or kill you. Okay?"

"What about Scott?"

"The Raptors have a link to 2062. They're a different experiment of some kind, and they're actually the good guys."

"So why are we shooting at them?"

"Because Adam's part of some sort of organisation. You want to know why I haven't left to join the Raptors yet? Because he's the only one who actually talks to the people who sent us here. They're interrogating the relatives to find out why some of us end up here, and the others don't."

"Wait…you haven't left because…?"

"Because they have Gordon and Alan." John admitted, letting him up. "Don't say a word. I'll try and get you out of here, but we'll need Scott's help."

"He doesn't remember."

"You'll be able to make him; you know you can."

* * *

The pages of the book were well thumbed, the yellowed pages worn and signs of age visible as the sunlight filtered through the paper as Alan read the text. The library was boring after he'd read all the books in it, although the daily recordings gave him a glimpse into what was possibly going on.

"Hey kid, ready to go outside?" The low voice of the bearded man who arrived every day sounded through the speakers installed in the walls and he left the book upside down on the bed, sliding his feet into his worn trainers, the once white fabric caked in mud. He slid his fingernail along the wood of the second bookcase in a tally chart of the days before a scanner ran over him – a pale red light that confirmed there were no weapons. Where they expected him to source a knife or whatever he had no idea, but whoever these people were, they didn't like to take chances.

The passageways dimmed into a semi-darkness, with metal beams sliding down to cut out any visible view through a window. The bearded man wrapped a heavy fist around his shoulders, faking a smile to anyone nearby that glanced at them strangely as they stepped out into the town. The familiar metal tracker slid into Alan's hoodie pocket and he nodded at the guard.

"Back by two, which gives me an hour, I know."

The man ran a hand through the beard and shrugged at the security cameras monitoring the town in a single movement. "We'll be watching."

"You have my brother, I'm hardly going to make a run for it," Alan shot back, ducking as a hand swung through the air. The cold wind whipped through his hair and he set off at a quick jog, feeling the smooth metal of the coins in his pocket against his fingertips as he creaked open the door of a café. An elderly woman smiled at him, before tilting her head to the melting chocolate drinks on the side table, scrawled writing illustrating the prices.

"Do you have a computer?" He asked her slowly and she shook her head, widening her eyes as if to demonstrate that she did not comprehend. To his left he caught sight of a hooded figure watching him closely. "Twitter?" He tried naming the social media websites, when the woman's teenage helper suddenly grinned at him and slid a mobile over the counter. Mentally trawling through the simple phrases of the languages he knew, he tried to think of _thank you._

The internet connection was slow but he soon accessed the familiar blog account, scrolling down to the comments section, where he suspected a certain person would check to see if he had tried to make contact. A few seconds later, he had cleared the internet history with a couple of short clicks and then handed the phone back with a grateful smile, finally sliding a couple of coins across the counter and accepting the chocolate drink.

Narrowed eyes of the guard in the corner bored into his back like lasers and he instinctively tugged the hoodie further around him, closing his eyes and imagining that this was a nightmare. Except it wasn't, and he knew it, because the nightmares never lasted this long before one of his brothers somehow instinctively knew there was a problem and woke him up.

Over ten thousand miles away, the head of International Rescue security was woken by a soft vibrating of her phone. Reaching out, she let it slip into her hand and smiled as realised what the filters had picked up on. A certain person had left a comment on her blog she'd created years before as a joke, and the words were a code for a message underneath. She just need to decrypt it, and with the help of a few certain AI's and a local genius that wasn't going to be hard.

"Thank you, Alan," She murmured, glancing out at the skateboard left deserted by the poolside and smirking. A certain illegal organisation was about going to regret messing with her family.

She slipped her blue jacket around her shoulders before silently padding through the hallways to the lab, sliding her fingers over the scanner until it recognised her and waiting in the shadows of the doorway like a spider until her friend noticed her.

"Any n-news?"

She stretched before sliding the phone over the table. "Can you decode it in time for say, ten minutes?"

"I'm insulted, g-give me five." He replied, watching as she disappeared again. A few seconds later, the soft rumbling of engines became masked by security systems as Thunderbird S rose into the fog soaked skies, the glinting of moonlight filtering through the thick air as the aircraft shot off into the distance – a deadly spider about to poison the prey.

* * *

 ** _Okay, that's it for this week as I'm off to the cinema._**

 ** _Leave a review, please?_**

 ** _Kat x_**


End file.
